A M E T H Y S T
by caramel.almonade
Summary: Sudah sangat terlambat jika lari dalam kungkungan kenikmatan, yang mana akan mengantarkan dirinya menuju kebahagiaan abadi. Seokjin telah menemukan sang tambatan hati; jawaban atas segala harapannya. Sebab Kim Namjoon terlalu nyata untuk sebuah angan belaka. VampFic. NamJin. NSFW. BDSM. Smut. PWP. TWOSHOOT!


_Aku tak bisa berhenti mendengarkannya._

 _Deru napasmu membangkitkan sesuatu lain dari diriku berenang menuju permukaan. Isi kepalaku terpenuhi bayang dirimu, tiap bagian kecil wajahmu selalu terngiang di benak ini. Lambat laun kita mendekat berumpama menjadi ufuk timur selatan melekat bak magnet bumi, dipersatukan secara kasat mata oleh benang takdir_

 _Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi,_

 _karena kau belum menjawab bait perasaanku._

–––

 **AMETHYST**

 **[PART I : INTRO]**

 **Staring By,**

 **Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin**

 **Romance, Fantasy, Erotica**

 **Warning! Adult Content, Little BDSM**

 **Caramel Almonade Present**

 **2017**

* * *

Hiruk pikuk sudut metropolitan tetap ramai walau larut malam menjelang. Meski banyak orang berlalu lalang kewaspadaan harus terjaga, sebab tindakan kriminalitas terjadi kapan pun disaat lengah. Gemerlap sorot cahaya kendaraan mengacaukan indra penglihatannya, sisa keganjalan masih saja terkuar. Entahlah, ia termasuk golongan peka terhadap lingkungan sekitar dan terhitung mundur seminggu ini merasa ada yang memerhatikan tiap gerak geriknya secara berkala.

Seperti sekarang.

Langkahnya dipercepat setengah berlari. Helaian simfoni karamel gelap itu terhempas acak mengikuti alunan udara, merekatkan jaket kulit semakin rapat sebab suhu bertambah dingin, sesekali menoleh ketakutan.

Sial!

Rumahnya terletak di kawasan jalan sunyi tanpa penghuni. Ia kembali merutuk, bahkan degup jantung pun terdengar keluar. Sedikit meragu, tatapannya menyapu ke arah sekeliling membuatnya hampir jatuh lantaran tersandung ranting kayu andai tidak ada sosok lain yang segera menopang tubuhnya.

Tunggu! Seingatnya seseorang berbusana serba hitam tersebut berada jauh di belakang, lalu kenapa dia begitu cepat menolong Seokjin? Sontak memancing teriakan nyaring menggelegar memekikan telinga. Mereka sama terkejut, saling membanting jarak agar berjauhan. Entitas asing itu mulai memperlihatkan parasnya dengan membuang kain penghalang. Membiarkan Seokjin sejenak melupakan kekhawatiran yang melanda akibat terpana akan tampang rupawan tepat di depannya.

Rambut lembut senada warna dengan buah persik, memiliki tinggi proposional bagai model beserta kulit putih pucat melebihi air tajin, dan jangan lupakan tumpukan bibir tebal terhias apik bersama rahang tegasnya. Seokjin meneguk saliva sendiri, sungguh pahatan sempurna. Tidak terlihat mengerikan seperti psikopat biasanya. Apa dia pangeran? Sadarkan Seokjin bahwa dirinya pun lelaki normal. Hendak mengelak lantas mengapa getaran di lubuk jiwanya membuncah ruah?

Sepasang netra setajam elang itu membiaskan manik serupa permata ametis menjadikan Seokjin tersadar seutuhnya, ia mulai meraba benda yang terkait di saku celana.

"Kau sudah besar, ya? Kim Seokjin, benar?"

Ia tercekat, bagaimana sosok yang baru ditemui mengetahui nama lengkapnya? Bahunya bergetar tak karuan seraya melemparkan tatapan ke bawah, "Siapa kau?"

Ketika si surai terang mulai mendekatkan diri, Seokjin siap berancang-ancang mengeluarkan seutas kalung salib seraya tersenyum puas.

"Hey, aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu."

"Jika kau berniat mengubahku menjadi bangsa kalian, maaf tuan. Kau salah tangkapan kali ini ..." Dan tindakan terakhir yang dilakukan Seokjin yaitu melemparkan cairan garam tepat membakar sekujur epidermisnya.

Kemudian menghilang layaknya serpihan debu.

 **.**

 ** _AMETHYST_**

 ** _._**

"Pokoknya kau harus mengantarkanku setelah pulang kerja, Jimin!"

Pemuda di sebelahnya merengut heran menanggapi lontaran protes Seokjin menggebu-gebu. Ia jelas tak mengerti akar permasalahan bermula, namun bukankah jelas kelewat batas? Jimin berbaik hati membiarkan Seokjin menyinggahi apartemen miliknya juga berbagi ruang bersama tanpa tenggatan waktu atau biaya semata tulus membantunya agar tidak tinggal dengan keluarga yang memandangnya sebelah mata. Alih-alih demikian, Jimin pun memiliki urusan pribadi dan tak selamanya terus menjaga Seokjin seharian penuh.

"A-aku ..." Jimin menunda kalimatnya, melirik sosok di samping kanan beserta seseorang yang kini bersemayam merengkuhnya dan ikut melemparkan tatapan menuntut. Terlalu dilematika.

"Kau keberatan? Kau rela sahabatmu ini menjadi santapan kaum _vampire_ , begitu?! Kemarin aku hampir mati, Park Jimin!" Seokjin menjerit histeris seolah mendramatisir keadaan, mengumbar decakan malas dari pihak di dalam pelukan pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku setuju," ujarnya final.

"Apa?! Beraninya kau, Park sialan!" Yoongi jelas marah tidak terima, mungkin nama lain dari cemburu dikarenakan kekasihnya yang satu ini selalu menuruti apa saja kemauan dari sang sahabat. Ia menggeram kesal membuat Jimin merasa terpojok akan pandangan nyalang yang menusuk hati.

"Tenang, Yoongi. Kau bisa bercinta semalam suntuk bersama Jimin tiap hari liburku datang," tukas Seokjin diselingi tawa membahana mengiringi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mengerang pilu lantaran mendapat satu tendangan tepat di tulang keringnya.

"Brengsek!" Yoongi melenggang pergi berpakaian asal disusul Seokjin yang berusaha mengejarnya, perselisihan kecil seperti ini pasti terjadi bila Seokjin mengutarakan keluh kesahnya terhadap Jimin.

Ia melenguh menghapus peluh, Yoongi ternyata berhasil masuk ke dalam bus lebih dahulu tanpa menghiraukan perkataannya untuk lekas turun. Seokjin berpaling kembali menjauhi halte, tetapi terganggu karena merasa sebilah tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kim Seokjin."

Ia terkejut bukan main hampir kehilangan keseimbangan menahan berat tubuhnya. Dan mengapa suasana sepi tiap kali mereka berjumpa? "Kau seharusnya mati!" Seokjin membeo keras. Menggunakan tenaganya penuh agar terlepas dari cengkraman yang mungkin meninggalkan bekas membiru padam.

"Perlu kau ketahui, aku cukup sulit dimusnahkan. Dan jika aku tidak ada, kesempatan untuk menemui ayah kandungmu pasti gagal. Ibumu memang membuangmu, tetapi tidak dengannya."

Seokjin terperangah, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian demi mendongak membalas tatapan datar lelaki di hadapannya. "Siapa kau?"

"Kim Namjoon ..."

"Aku tidak bertanya namamu, bodoh!" Genggaman tersebut terlepas, Seokjin meringis pelan menghasilkan guratan kekhawatiran terpampang nyata mengaliri aura sosok kaku yang masih berdiri tegap di depannya. Ia menghela napas panjang sembari mengelus pundak Seokjin lembut lalu melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong.

"... utusan ayahmu, aku pengawal pribadimu mulai detik ini. Dan maaf, kita mempunyai kesan buruk saat pertama kali berjumpa."

"Pe–pengawal pribadiku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#TBC**

 _ **Hello dear! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya posting cerita baru. Aku cuma kasih tau kalo sisa work yang dulu kuhapus makanya sengaja aku ganti username. Last, harap mengisi kolom review. Aku menanti tanggapan kalian~~~**_


End file.
